


Found

by ToodleBoog



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Like, M/M, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleBoog/pseuds/ToodleBoog
Summary: Au where Tailgate never got out after being trapped underground by fangry and cyclonus finds him Waaay later.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a rush and I had to scramble to get it down, I like it so it's going here I guess. I'm usually not good at angst but like, rip to past me I'm different

Hands cut across plating all too worn by time. Its soft, worn. Marred. Sand clinging to it, abrasive and wettly. Red mud dries on its surface in little rivers, in sheets like waves. It flakes under the touch.

"Little one... So small, so new…"

Hes old. Forgotten by promise and left to sit. It hurts too much. Hes faded from the sun and rusted from the grass. Fingertips worn to stubs, broken at the knuckles and shredded metal. Oh no…

He tried to get out, he wanted to see, at least one last time. Thinking he didn't. He did it for the voice, for the comfort and support. For the love. His head rolls with a thunk and a scrape as hes ever so shifted. Visor brittle, cracking, falling. Glass shards on green clover. Eyes dull, void of color.

There, around his neck, a vial. Empty now with broken glass. Knees buckle and collapse, claws twitch and throat constricts with tears. Purple and blue petals crushed under legs and buckled torso. 

”I missed you, my love..."


End file.
